Closer To The Edge: Into Oblivion
by gioia99
Summary: 'to find yourself just look inside the wreckage of your past'. The sequel to my S1 story 'Closer to the Edge', following my OC Aerrow in his journey of self discovery. Having lost everything in the fight with the grounders, will Aerrow be able to keep living, or will he drown in his suffering? furthermore, can he ever find happiness? eventual Aerrow/Clarke. reviews appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**AERROW IS BACK! At the end of 'Closer to the Edge' I said I was wanting to do a sequel, and here it is! If you have not read 'Closer to the Edge' you do not have to, but I recommend you do, as it is the beginning of the story of my OC character, Aerrow Eroxin, and his journey through life on the ground and it lays the foundation for this story. Rest assured, I intend this to be better than 'Closer to the Edge". It will be harder, faster and darker, but hopefully better.**

**I have tried to learn from the mistakes I made in 'Closer to the Edge' and have tried to make Aerrow more realistic in this story, while still maintaining his abilities. He is very changed from the events in 'Closer' and his emotional journey will be the main focus of this story. The story picks up with the beginning of season 2 and, as with 'Closer' this story will remain as close as possible to the actual storyline.**

**In addition, there will be much less OC/OC than there was in 'Closer' and the story, while not straight away, will largely focus on Aerrow/Clarke (or Claerrow, if you want to call it that), because Clarke in season 2 is amazing!**

**One more thing: new chapters will be pretty scattered as I'm taking more time to figure out how to integrate Aerrow into the complex storyline of season 2.**

**Anyway, hope you guys like it. I'm definetly going to have a blast writing this one **

**(note: I do not own the 100. Only part of this story I own are the OC characters. Also, verse at the beginning of this chapter is taken from the song 'sudden life' by Rise Against)**

**THE 49 + 1: INTO OBLIVION**

_FLOATING IN THE CLOUDS_

_GIVING UP THE FIGHT_

_A VOICE IS CALLING OUT_

_I'M WALKING INTO THE LIGHT_

In the low light of sunset, a young girl ran across the horizon.

Trees and branches whipped past her, leaving cuts and scratches on her already bloody face and turning her usually straight blonde hair into a tangled mess as she ran desperately through the forest, fleeing the terrible scenes of the massacre behind her.

Suddenly, she stumbled on a loose rock and fell to the ground.

Pain shot up her right leg, originating at her ankle. She stifled a scream and through gritted teeth, got back on her feet and kept running.

As she ran, images flooded through her terrified mind, reminding her of what she was trying to escape.

_The arrows… _

_The gunshots…_

_The delinquents… _

_The grounders…_

_The battle…_

_The murder…_

She would never forget the horrific brutality she witnessed as her people were slaughtered in cold blood, the images of her friends being stabbed, shot or beheaded permanently engraved into her mind.

She was a member of 100 juvenile prisoners sent down to the ground from a gigantic orbital space station known only as 'The Ark'. The Ark had sustained what was left of the human race ever since a nuclear war 97 years ago had poisoned the earth with radiation and rendered their former home unable to sustain life. She and her comrades had been sent to the ground to die, in order to determine if the ground had recovered and was survivable or not, but what ensued was far worse than she or any of the others had ever imagined

At first, the ground seemed like a paradise, with unlimited resources, endless beauty and, most importantly, no rules.

But things had quickly gone downhill

Soon after landing, it became apparent that the 100 were not the only humans on the ground. There were survivors, grounders, as they came to be called.

Despite the efforts of her leaders - the smart, caring and beautiful Clarke Griffin, and the impetulant but brilliant Bellamy Blake – to establish peaceful co-habitation with the grounders, the relations between the two sides seemed destined to descend into war.

She remembered vividly the night of the final terrible battle between the 100 and the grounders. She remembered crouching, terrified, with an M4 rifle in her hands, taking aim and firing at the grounders, as other members of the 100 did exactly the same thing.

The grounders returned fire with spears and arrows, and the losses sustained to both sides were large and their deaths horrific.

It was only the actions of the heroic but damaged warrior Aerrow Eroxin and his prodigy (and, some said, lover), Sara, that prevented the total annihilation of the 100.

The two warriors had sacrificed their own lives and held off the grounder army long enough for Jasper to set the rockets of their landing craft (the drop ship as they called it) to fire and for Clarke to get the rest of their people inside it, before shutting the door, trapping the grounders outside, and roasting them alive.

The girl had been too slow.

Trapped in the far corner of the battlefield, she had been unable to make it to the drop ship in time.

Faced with certain death by either the grounders or by incineration, she fled into the forest, and had not stopped running in the two long days that had passed since that fateful night.

The sun was now below the horizon and she found herself being enveloped by darkness as she continued her aimless trek.

She was not a born survivor. On the Ark, she had been born into an upperclass family and had never had to work hard to make a living. When she reached her mid-teens however, she started hanging out with the wrong people and was eventually arrested for the possession of illegal drugs. Normally, criminals were executed, or 'floated' due to the stringent population laws on the Ark, but the same law stated that she was to be kept alive because she was only 17, and any criminal under the age of 18 was to be kept in the prison (the delinquents called it the skybox) until they turned 18, when their crimes were to be reviewed.

Her past seemed so far away as she stared wide eyed into the night. She had loved being on the ground, loved the freedom of it, but that had long been forgotten, and the happiness had been replaced by fear. Right here, right now, alone, cold and bleeding, there was nowhere she wanted to be less.

She heard the howl of a wolf in the distance, and she shivered in terror.

Out of the gloom, she spotted a dim orange glow off to her right.

She went over to investigate, and she found a small circular opening in the ground, out of which came the dim orange hue and the crackling sound of a fire.

Her desperation to escape overriding her better judgement, she did not stop to think of what could already be in the cave and she hurriedly slipped through the opening and shimmied her way down a tight tunnel until she found herself standing in what could only be described as the most amazing place she had ever seen.

She was in a giant cave, roughly 50 metres across, and at least two thirds of it was a large shallow pool of the brightest and bluest water she had ever seen. Glow worms lined the roof of the cave, spreading their faint light across its entirety.

But then she looked at the remaining dry section of the cave, and her fear returned.

She saw a small but hot fire burning, with the leg of a wild pig being roasted over it. she licked her lips hungrily. She hadn't eaten in nearly 3 days.

She also saw a series of animal skins and weapons, and, drawn in ochre on the wall behind them, a painting of 3 women. One looked a lot like Clarke. The other two she couldn't recognise, but the detail was incredible. Staring at the artwork, it was then that she realised it. _This was someone's home._

She was engulfed by the desire to turn on her heel and leave immediately, but her hunger kept her where she was. She decided that she would be able to just take the pig leg and leave before whichever grounder who called the cave their home came back.

She quickly strode forward when she heard a low reptilian hiss at her feet, and she froze.

She looked down and saw a large black and white striped lizard, about one and a half metres in length, its tail coiled around itself protectively.

At the sight of the lizard, she allowed herself to relax a little. After all, how could a lizard harm a human?

She reached out to grab the pig leg when she saw the lizard move, its head shooting up into the air, now looking directly at her, suddenly ultra alert.

She wondered why, but then she realised that it wasn't looking at her, _it was looking behind her_. She then heard a dull thud that sounded like a single footstep and her fear became extreme.

She screamed and whirled around to face whoever it was, expecting to see the horrifying facemask of the grounder that would ultimately bring about her gruesome death, but instead she saw something else, _someone else._ Someone familiar.

Standing in front of her was a teenager, about 18 years old. He wasn't overly tall, but he was lean and muscular. He was about 180 centimetres high but only weighed 55 kilograms. He was bare chested, wearing only a pair of boots and some dirty and slightly frayed lightweight brown cargo pants. She instantly saw that his body was adorned with ragged scars and angular black tattoos – identical to those worn by the grounders she had been running from. She had seen his scars before, but they still made her wince. His muscles were illuminated by the flickering fire light. They were not overly massive, but they were toned. Seriously toned. He was pure muscle, no body fat. Despite her terror, she found herself supressing a gasp as she stared at the speed-bumps of his abs.

He had messy long-ish light brown hair with streaks of blond in it, which he wore parted in the middle with the strands hugging the side of his head, reaching just past his ears at the sides and down to the base of his neck at the back. At the front on his right hand side, he had a few strands tightly braided with a yellow feather attached to the end, something he didn't have the last time she had seen him.

His eyes were a mesmerising shade of dark purple and he had an ugly semi-circle of scarred skin running in a ring around the outside his left eye.

In each of his hands he held a shiny silver thin bladed sword, each about 90 centimetres long. The blades looked ultra sharp, even from where she was standing, and were coated in a fresh and grisly slick of red blood.

She recognised who the person was instantly

"Aerrow… is that you?" she said in disbelief and not a small amount of relief.

Standing in front of her was indeed the warrior himself: Aerrow Eroxin

The last time she saw him had been during the battle with the grounders. He had just seen his partner, Sara, killed courtesy of a sword jammed though her chest by Tristan, the grounder's leader and was locked in combat with him. She had assumed he had been killed by the rockets but evidently he hadn't. He had been able to escape and found his way to this cave, which he had obviously made his own. Staring at the painting again, she now recognised a second girl in it. It was Sara.

At the mention of his name, he startled slightly, as if the sound of another humans voice was completely alien to him. He said nothing. He just looked down at the ground briefly before staring directly into her eyes

"yes" he said, his voice rough and barely audible

In that one word, that one instant, all her fears were settled. She immediately rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him, purely for her own security. She had seen how deadly he was, how he had fought off the grounders, and anyone who didn't know him would deserve to fear him and his lethal abilities. But this girl did know him, not well (very few people did), but she had seen how he had stood by and protected the people he loved and defended them with his life. Just being in his presence made her feel safe again.

But he did not hug her back.

In fact. He made no movement at all.

Slowly, the girl released her grip on him and backed away slightly, staring at his face.

It was his expression that completely captured her attention. It was not like she remembered at all. It was dark, rigid, and utterly emotionless. Suddenly, the tone of the atmosphere changed and she began to feel a little less secure.

"Aerrow are you ok?" she asked him, her voice wavering slightly

"who are you?" he asked quietly, but even then, the way he said it made it sound more like a demand than a question

"My name is Emily" she answered quickly, her fear that had built up over the past 3 days very much present in her voice as tears started rolling down her cheeks "I was one of the 100, but I got locked out of the drop ship in the battle with the grounders and fled into the forest. I've been on the run ever since. Oh god, Aerrow, I was so scared, I thought I was going to die"

Aerrow said nothing. He just kept staring at her, almost in confusion.

"but… I'm safe now… right?" she asked him tentatively

Aerrow remained silent. Instead of answering, he closed his eyes and turned away, and stood dead still

He stayed where he was with his back turned to her for several seconds, but to her they felt like hours.

"no" he eventually said, still not facing her "you're not safe"

She saw the swords in his hands waver slightly, ever so slightly.

Because he was still facing away from her, she could not see his eyes. If she could, they would have chilled her to her very core.

They were dark, and twisted with pain, and blazing with utter, utter fury as memories of his time on the ground and his life with the 100, memories he had tried to forget, came rushing back. In fact, his eyes were more than dark, they were simply _sinister_.

"you're never safe" he whispered to himself, before suddenly whipping around to face the innocent young girl once more.

And then he drove the swords into her chest


	2. Chapter 2

**Big apologies for the massive delay uploading this chapter. I've been trying to make up my mind as to where to progress this story, and to be honest I won't publish too many more chapters until this season is over, as the show is so complex and there are so many places I want Aerrow to be in and so many things I want him to do, but obviously he can't be everywhere. Anyway, that is all from me, as always, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Aerrow Eroxin carried the body of the dead girl over his shoulders to the top of a nearby cliff. It may well have been the same cliff that little girl had jumped off many nights before, but he couldn't remember, or care for that matter.

He didn't care about anything anymore.

His face remained blank and emotionless as he un-slung the girl's body from over his shoulders. Without hesitation, he threw her over the edge of the cliff, never to be seen again.

After her body had fallen out of sight, Aerrow closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stayed at the top of the cliff, just feeling the wind blow though his hair. He tried to feel something, to feel alive! But there was nothing. Just a big, empty hole in his conscious left by the deaths of those he loved. He opened his eyes and stared sadly at the starlit forest spread out in front of him, before eventually he turned away and walked slowly back to his cave.

The same black and white lizard from the cave scurried along by his side, keeping perfect pace with him.

Its name: _Scarafa_

It was an Australian Lace Monitor. Although not native to the Americas, where the 100 had landed, many Lace monitors as well as other species of animals had been kept in zoos before the war. After humanity had all but annihilated itself, these animals had escaped and small breeding populations of Lace Monitors and other animals now resided across the continent.

Aerrow had found this one the day after the battle with the grounders.

_He had been following the tracks leading away from the 100's old camp, which he presumed had been left by the surviving delinquents heading to the ocean to the east. At this point he only had one goal: find Clarke Griffin._

_Since their very first day on the ground, Aerrow had felt some sort of connection to her. Despite their initial differences, they slowly developed feelings for each other and eventually became a couple. However, their differences in personality and lifestyle began tearing their bond apart, and then Sara came into his life. She had wanted to be like him, be a fighter, and he had agreed to train her. Over time though, Aerrow became unable to supress his rising feelings for her and in one fateful night, the two got together. In that moment, Aerrow betrayed Clarke and destroyed his relationship with her._

_Tragically, Sara had been killed, right in front of him no less, in the battle with the grounders and Aerrow was left heartbroken and alone. And not for the first time either._

_Before being sent to the ground, Aerrow had been a member of the guard on the Ark, the youngest ever in fact. He had beaten one of his friends, Dylan Joyce to the position, leaving Dylan with nothing. Dylan then decided to take revenge by kidnapping Aerrow, killing his then girlfriend Arianna as well as his parents, before mutilating Aerrow's body, giving him his scars. Dylan set the whole thing up so that when the guards discovered Aerrow, they blamed him for the act and he was imprisoned and given the savage codename 'switchblade' by the people of the Ark for what he had done. _

_After he had recovered from his injuries, Aerrow was left with but one goal: get revenge on Dylan. So he trained for two years in solitary confinement in all sorts of martial arts and fighting techniques, as well as other skills such as parcour. He turned himself into a human weapon and thought he could never feel any emotion again. But then he met Clarke._

_And so once more with an empty, destroyed heart, Aerrow needed to find her once more. She was all he had left. If he couldn't find her, he may as well have let the grounders kill him._

_Suddenly, the tracks had vanished. Just disappeared into thin air. Aerrow scoured the surrounding area hoping to pick up the trail again. But there was nothing._

_He closed his eyes tightly. He finally realised it. Clarke was gone. And there would be no getting her back this time._

_He was trying to decide if it was even worth carrying on when he heard a scuffle coming from nearby. Aerrow went over to investigate and there he saw the 1.5 metre Lace monitor being attacked by two… things. They vaguely resembled wolves but they were smaller than the wolves of old, they had filthy shaggy black coats of fur and their front teeth were double their usual length, like the Sabre-tooth Cats of prehistory._

_Aerrow wasn't sure why, but he saw Clarke in the Lace Monitor. It was injured, bound to die soon under the wrath of a ruthless, relentless, utterly violent enemy. If he couldn't save Clarke, maybe he could at least save the lizard._

_So he drew his swords (made of superlight but superstrong metal alloy known as coandite) and just as one of the wolves was about to pounce on the helpless lizard, he swung the blade and decapitated the wolf, before instinctively spinning around and impaling the other wolf in its chest. Both animals dropped, dead, leaving only Aerrow and the Lace Monitor._

_Aerrow made an impromptu gauze for its wounds from some leaves and tree sap, and set the lizard free, expecting it to run off or perhaps start eating the flesh of the dead wolves, such was the brutal way of life on the ground._

_So he was amazed then, when the big lizard crawled onto his hand, up his arm and rested itself on his shoulder. He looked at the lizard, to find it staring straight back at him. It cocked its head to one side, as if to say "what are you waiting for?"_

_Aerrow did something he never thought he would do again. He smiled. It was only very small and brief, but the edges of his lips curled upwards at the thought that he had made a friend in this lizard, this Lace Monitor._

_So he carried the lizard with him. Aerrow and the Lace Monitor. Two injured beings trying to survive in an inhospitable and dangerous world. _

_When he saw the Lizard kill a rabbit, by ruthlessly chasing it down and delivering a final, killing bite with its centimetre long, venom laced teeth (Monitor Lizards were venomous), Aerrow bestowed it the name _Scarafa_ (Scar for short). It was a word from an ancient dialect spoken by a Venezuelan tribe Aerrow's ancestors had been a part of (Aerrow was part Venezuelan, his great grandparents had been astronauts on the Venezuelan space station which, along with 11 others, had combined to make the Ark)._

_The name _Scarafa _meant survivor. But in a slightly different pronunciation, it also meant assassin._

Aerrow slowly dropped out of the tunnel and back into the cave, his cave. The cave he had first got together with Sara in.

He looked down at the coandite swords he had left on the ground. They were still coated with blood. Beside them, a puddle of the foul red liquid still remained from the girl _he had murdered_.

Only then did he realise what he had truly done.

_He had killed a member of the 100, one of his people, one of the people he was supposed to protect. And instead he had slaughtered her._

No longer thinking rationally, he dropped to his knees and cried. He felt pathetic. He was an 18 year old man – he had ceased to be a teenager ever since being sent to the ground – and yet here he was crying like a 5 year old.

He no longer knew who he was. Ever since that terrible battle, he had become someone he didn't even recognise anymore.

Through his tears, he stared at the picture he had drawn on the wall. Three girls: Arianna, Clarke and Sara. All three he had once loved with all his heart, and, in one way or another, all three had been taken from him in the most brutal fashion. He would give anything to be able to see them again, to hear their voices, to-

He cut all his thoughts as he realised, _maybe there was a way._

20 minutes later, Aerrow returned to the cave once more, but this time with a handful of nuts. They were Jovi nuts and, as he had found out once before, they contained a chemical that caused strong and vividly real hallucinations.

Without hesitating, he ate all the nuts and then sat down beside the lake of water, and waited.

When the effect came, it came quickly.

First he began to get a headache, then the cave began to spin, slowly at first, but quickly becoming faster and faster. He clutched his head with his hands and screamed as his already fragile mind was taken over by the hallucinogens of the nuts.

As quickly as it began, the cave stopped spinning, and Aerrow found himself still sitting by the side of the lake, alone, with only Scar for company. He closed his eyes sadly. It hadn't worked.

Suddenly though, Aerrow heard footsteps behind him. He whipped his head around and his hands went to his swords, in anticipation of a grounder coming up behind him, but when he laid eyes on the person, it was instantly clear that they weren't a grounder.

It was Clarke.

At first Aerrow did not know what to do. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly

"Clarke?" he whispered

Clarke stood still, staring at him. So still was she that Aerrow wasn't even sure if she was real. She ran her eyes over his scarred body, taking in all that had changed about him. If anything, she seemed slightly amazed that he was even still alive. "Aerrow" she said quietly

That did it. Aerrow scrambled to his feet, rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. Burying his head in her hair, he allowed himself to weep tears of joy at finder her again. That last remaining part of his conscious mind screamed at him that this was wrong, that the Clarke he was holding wasn't real, but he ignored it.

Eventually, he separated himself from her so he could see her face. She was exactly the same as he remembered: wavy blonde hair, emerald green eyes, soft skin. Oh how he had missed her.

"I found you" he whispered

Clarke again said nothing. Instead, she stared past him. At the blood splatter on the floor.

"why?" she asked suddenly"

"what?" he began

"why did you kill her?" she demanded, her eyes blazing, boring a hole right through him.

Aerrow turned around to see once more the blood of the girl spread on the floor

"I-" he stared, turning back to face her "how did you know?"

"I know everything about you" she said, eyes dark. "I know who you are, what you've done. You're a killer"

"Clarke wait" Aerrow said desperately

He reached for her hand but she yanked it away

"get away from me" she shot back at him "You're a monster. I don't ever want to see you again"

And with that she was gone, leaving Aerrow standing, staring, utterly shocked and saddened, at the place she had been standing moments earlier.

The effects of the Jovi nuts wore off quickly and brutally, with such force that Aerrow lost consciousness and collapsed to the ground.

Morning broke

Aerrow slowly sat up and ran his hand through his hair, his mind still playing on the events of the previous night.

Why would Clarke, even a hallucination of her, say such a thing to him? Or was it all just his own mind playing tricks on him, torturing him with his own thoughts.

Aerrow rested his gaze on the twin coandite swords propped up against the wall of the cave.

There was no time to dwell on the past.

It was time to go grounder hunting.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rabbit dropped dead instantly, skewered through the head by one of Aerrow's swords.

Aerrow walked up to it and coldly yanked the sword out of the dead animal, leaving the body for Scar to tear to shreds. Without so much as a second thought, he put the sword back in its holster on his back and kept walking.

Rabbits, pigs, grounders. They were all the same to him now. Everything ceased to be a living thing and was now just an object in his mind. An object that needed exterminating.

At one point he tried to remind himself that this wasn't who he was, this wasn't who he should be. But it was what he had been turned into. Ever since that fateful battle with the grounders, he had lost his identity. He had ceased to be Aerrow Eroxin and instead become Switchblade, his nickname from the Ark. He had become an= cold blooded killern. He thought he had felt a similar way up on the Ark, when Arianna was murdered, but he didn't. Though he made a vow to himself to kill her murderer, he had always retained his humanity, and while he may not have thought it then, he rediscovered it on the ground. The grounders though had taken even that from him. And that was why he needed to get revenge. That was why he needed to make them pay with their lives.

After walking for an hour or so, Aerrow found a trail cutting its way through the forest. He crouched down to examine a footprint left in the overturned soil. There was no mistaking the boot-print and light footfall of a grounder.

The trail appeared heavily used and Aerrow guessed it was a major travel route between what he could only assume were communities. He already knew that the grounders had 'units' of soldiers as well as a commander, so he was not overly surprised by this. Hell, if this trail led to the commander's base of operations he would be delighted. Nothing would give him more satisfaction than killing the grounders' commander

With that thought in mind and his swords in his hands, Aerrow set off in the direction the footprints were headed.

About 2 miles later he began to hear voices up ahead so he moved off the trail and into the bushes, creeping ever closer to the voices until their owners came into view

Aerrow had indeed arrived at a grounder village. It was not as large as he had perhaps been expecting, he could only count 30 or so people, and none of them appeared to be warriors, only villagers. Aerrow narrowed his eyes and smiled evilly. This was perfect.

He put his swords in their holsters, jumped up and grabbed a tree branch, before hauling himself up and over it. Scar meanwhile scurried up the trunk with ease, such were the amazing climbing capabilities of monitor lizards.

Using the trees as cover, Aerrow moved quickly and silently through the branches until he was positioned above a clearing in the centre of the village.

Looking down over the village, seeing the amount of elders and children, Aerrow for the first time had second thoughts on what he was about to do, but then he remembered the image of Sara, the brave young girl he agreed to train and gave his heart to in the process, being stabbed through the chest by Tristan, the grounder leader, the tip of his sword exploding out of her front, the blood gushing out of the open wound,_ the feeling of her fingertips gracing his before she fell._

The grounders had done that to her.

He needed to do this to them.

He drew his swords and leapt from the tree in a slow backflip as he fell to the ground. He never landed on it though. Instead, he thrust his swords through the necks of two unfortunate grounders and used their already dead bodies to cushion his fall. He rolled backwards and yanked his swords out of the corpses, coming to a stop in the centre of the village in a crouched position with one knee on the ground and his swords held out either side of him, eyes dark and blazing with fury.

A few women screamed at the sudden brutal appearance of a stranger in their camp, and several other villagers gasped on horror. All eyes lay on the motionless figure in the clearing. They had no idea who he was. He wasn't one of the mountain men or the sky people, for they carried different weapons and bore no tattoos. Despite the identical tattoos, he wasn't a grounder either.

There had though, been hushed whispers amongst the grounder community of a warrior of immense skill who came down with the sky people and sought to kill the grounders. They knew him only by the name _Naja. _It didn't matter who he was though. All they knew was that he had just killed two of their people.

All was still

And then Aerrow attacked

In the blink of an eye he rushed forward and drove one of his swords into the stomach of an old, grey haired man while at the same time slashing the throat of the woman next to him with his other sword.

Now the screams really started. The villagers panicked and began running away, desperately trying to escape their attacker, but after the raids by the mountain men they had fortified their village with a perimeter wall, and with the gate currently closed they had no escape.

Scar watched on from his perch in the tree as Aerrow mercilessly ran forward, slaughtering grounders left right and centre. Men, women, children, he had no prejudices. He just killed them all.

This was observed by another, a 17 year old grounder named Artigas. He was a young face but a gifted warrior. Indeed, the only reason he was not out hunting with the others was because of his age. He watched on in fury as this invader slaughtered his people. He wanted nothing more than to draw his sword and kill the murderer in the most painful way possible, but he was being held back by the village healer, Nyko, a thickly built man with long hair and a massive beard. As much as it pained Nyko to see the people, innocent people, of his village killed so brutally, with no warriors there was little chance of stopping an assassin as skilled as this one, so the priority was escape.

Artigas continued to struggle against Nyko's grip as Aerrow continued his killing spree. With a full force horizontal swing of his sword, he completely decapitated a woman who had been attempting to guard a hut. As the headless corpse dropped to the ground, he kicked the door of the hut in to find about a dozen children, none of them older than 10, huddled up, terrified, in the far corner. His swords by his sides in anticipation, Aerrow strode forwards, his eyes black and gleaming with evil intent.

This was too much for Artigas to bear, the thought of those children being butchered by this monster, so he elbowed Nyko in the ribs, breaking his grip, before grabbing his own metre long sword and sprinting across the clearing to take Aerrow down once and for all.

Aerrow had his back turned and never saw Artigas coming. He ran through the entrance and, just as Aerrow was about to kill the first child, with a cry of rage Artigas swung his sword at Aerrow's back with all his strength.

Clang!

Artigas's sword never entered Aerrow's body

Instead, it met the coandite metal of Aerrow's downpointed sword

Artigas stared wide eyed. Somehow Aerrow had sensed him coming and moved the sword behind him to block Artigas's strike, one handed. The swords were locked together in a stalemate, the muscles bulging out of Aerrow's arm as he held Artigas's blade back. He was still facing the other way.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Aerrow turned his head around to face Artigas. His facial features seemed set in stone and his eyes… if they were dark before, now they were positively black.

With incredible strength, Aerrow slowly rotated the blade of his sword around so it now faced upward, with Artigas's sword horizontal.

He said nothing

Artigas was just as fearless as the next grounder warrior, but even he was slightly chilled by Aerrow's utterly evil expression.

In the blink of an eye, Aerrow kicked Artigas in his midriff. Hard.

The blow forced Artigas backwards out of the hut. Aerrow followed him out and the two engaged in a brutal swordfight to the death.

The fight was brief and brutal

Ordinarily, the two would have been closely matched, but the burning rage inside Aerrow gave him extra strength, and with each swing of his sword he forced his opponent backwards a little bit more

The two carried their fight into the muddy clearing ,and there they stayed in a dynamic dance with death, swinging their swords with every bit of strength they had.

Aerrow sacrificed one of his swords for more power, letting the other one fall to the ground.

Artigas aimed a strike at Aerrow's head, but Aerrow parried it away and launched himself into the air, spinning around and landing a brutal side-kick to Artigas's head, and the warrior-to-be fell to the ground.

Artigas got back on his feet and glared at Aerrow, who was casually standing in front of him, daring him to keep fighting. Artigas suddenly realised that, skilled as he was, _he wasn't going to beat Aerrow_. His opponent was just too fast, too strong, too good

But still Artigas fought on, clinging on to the hope that he could ensure his people escaped, and that he at least fought with honour, unlike his bloodthirsty opponent.

As his anger escalated, Aerrow over-extended with one swing and Artigas punished him by grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground

Artigas wasted no time in bringing his sword down to kill him, but Aerrow rolled backwards over himself and stood up again, just in time to block another strike from Artigas.

The two stood with their swords locked together, faces only inches apart. Rage was flowing in both their features, directed at their opponent.

Artigas spat something derisive in his native tongue at Aerrow, who said nothing. In fact, he was completely still, save for the slight shaking in his left arm at the effort of blocking Artigas's blade with only one hand.

It meant that Artigas was completely focussed on his face, and not what he was doing with his other hand.

Suddenly, Artigas gasped in pain and fell backwards before landing on the ground, dead. Sticking out of his chest was Aerrow's other sword, which he had retrieved when he had been thrown to the ground and had then kept hidden from Artigas's sight.

"NO!" Nyko screamed as he watched the young warrior die, but it was too late. Artigas was dead and now he needed to leave before he himself was killed. Artigas's deathly duel had at least brought the villagers enough time to open the gate and flee into the forest.

Standing tall in the middle of the clearing, a sea of blood and dead bodies around him, Aerrow coldly watched them go. He did not care to go after them. He had done enough damage for one day, so he stored his still bloody swords in his holsters once more, called Scar down from the tree, and began walking back to his cave

He stopped at a pool of water to wash the blood off of his bare chest and out of his pants. Even his hair was slick with the stuff. The images of the bloodbath at the village replayed themselves over and over in his head. He had no regrets. The grounders had deserved it. And they were only the first of many, if that was what it took to get revenge for Sara's death and maybe, just maybe, find Clarke again.

Suddenly, he heard a shout nearby, only a few hundred metres away from him. It wouldn't do any harm to kill one more grounder that day, so he began walking over to investigate.

He and Scar took cover in some bushes before looking out so see who the shouts were coming from. What he saw took him completely by surprise.

There, in a clearing in the woods, being beaten and bashed by a grounder, was Bellamy Blake.

The last time Aerrow had seen Bellamy, he had been making a run from the drop ship, but hadn't made it in time and along with Finn was locked in a fist fight with a grounder. He had obviously escaped as well but things weren't looking good for him at the moment

Aerrow kept watching, not acting just yet, as the grounder subdued Bellamy, tied his hands together, and attached other end of the rope to the saddle of his horse.

He walked back over to Bellamy and said coldly "you're lucky. I need to keep you alive to talk to the commander"

Aerrow froze

He recognised that voice

But… there was no way that was possible…

The grounder turned away to get onto his horse and in that instant, Aerrow glimpsed his face, and his mouth dropped open in shock and horror.

It was Tristan, the grounder leader.

Aerrow thought he had killed him courtesy of a gruesome acid grenade, but somehow Tristan had survived it, but only just. The skin on the right side of his head was severely melted, no doubt by the acid. The only explanation Aerrow could think of was that the heat and shockwave from the rockets firing had blasted the acid off of him, and he too had escaped a fiery death.

Suddenly, two more members of the 100, who he recognised as Monroe and Sterling, came rushing out of the bushes on the other side of the clearing, weapons in hand, obviously trying to rescue Bellamy.

Tristan drew his sword and snarled, waiting for them to attack him.

Aerrow needed to act fast. He felt the anger burn up inside of him once more at seeing Tristan. The son of a bitch just wouldn't die. He had killed Sara, he had driven the sword through her chest, and had taken her life far too early than it was supposed to be taken. This time, he was going to make sure he stayed dead.

He burst forth from his cover, taking Tristan by surprise. Before the grounder could do anything Aerrow threw one of his swords, spear like, into Tristan's shoulder. Tristan recoiled back from the strike before Aerrow barrelled into him, lifting him off his feet and driving him into the ground. Aerrow sat on to of Tristan, pummelling his face with punch after punch before Tristan kicked him clear.

Somehow, Tristan still had the strength left to stand up, but he was too drained of energy to provide a strong enough defense and Aerrow eventually got the better of him. He slashed Tristan's arm before stabbing his gut. Tristan wheezed and fell forward into Aerrow as his strength started leaving him.

Aerrow swung the defeated grounder around to se was behind him

"this is for Sara" he hissed before he plunged his sword into Tristan's back and out through his chest, exactly as Tristan had done to Sara.

Aerrow let Tristan fall to the ground before retrieving his swords and untying Bellamy.

"Aerrow" Bellamy said, breathing heavily "I thought you were dead"

Aerrow said nothing. He walked over to retrieve Scar from the bushes

"where you been?" Bellamy called out "Hey!"

Aerrow stood still, before turning back to face Bellamy. He had no idea what to say. Bellamy genuinely wanted to know what had happened to Aerrow after the rockets went off but Aerrow was not inclined to share them. Not with Bellamy at least

Scar scurried out of the bushes and crawled up Aerrow's leg before taking his usual spot with his head rested on Aerrow's shoulder.

Bellamy was about to comment on the Lizard when suddenly another grounder came leaping from the bushes, sword in hand. Both Aerrow and Bellamy had no time to react and were defenceless.

Just as the grounder was about to slash both their throats though, a booming gunshot echoed through the trees and the grounder's chest exploded. A second shot rang out a moment later and this time left a massive hole in the grounder's head.

The 4 members of the 100 turned to face where the gunshots had come from, expecting to see the rest of the group. Aerrow felt the smallest amount of hope rise up in him at the possibility of seeing Clarke again.

He heard footsteps approaching but instead of Clarke and the others emerging from the bushes, marching into the clearing with an assault rifle held in front of him, flanked by guards, came none other than Marcus Cane, along with Abby Griffin and numerous other people from the Ark.

Aerrow and Bellamy took a step back in surprise. The night of the battle they had seen the Ark come down to the ground, but they had assumed there were no survivors. They were obviously wrong.

Cane paused when he saw Aerrow and his scars and tattoos. He trained his rifle on the teenager but Abby put her hand on the barrel and pushed it down. She recognised who he was. She was one of the few people who knew what truly happened to him on the Ark.

"We're here now" Cane said, staring at them "everything's going to be ok"

**Noo not Artigas! I loved writing this scene and hated it at the same time. I loved Artigas's character in the show and everything he stands for, so I really liked putting he and Aerrow together in a duel, because although their abilities are the same, their motives are very different. I kind of modified the timeline and setting of the show in this chapter because I needed to showcase how brutal Aerrow has become.**

**Also, after much deliberation I have decided that Finn will NOT feature in this story, as he and Aerrow are too similar in mindset in season 2, plus he wasn't really relevant in my s1 story either, so I thought it would be ok to take scenes and characters relevant to Finn's storyline in S2, and put them in Aerrow's storyline instead.**

**Anyway, I don't expect many of you to have enjoyed this chapter but that is the worst it'll be (probably). Please let me know what you think and what I can improve on, as well as what you want to see from this story in future chapters. It really does mean a lot to me as a novice writer**


	4. Chapter 4

As the rest of the Ark survivors walked into the clearing, Kane went over to where the two dead grounders lay so he could examine the corpses. He rolled Tristan's body over and saw the gaping hole left his chest by Aerrow's sword.

"You did this?" he inquired, staring up at Aerrow. The teenager held his fierce gaze, and nodded slightly at Kane. After his experiences on the Ark, he found it very difficult to interact with any of its members, let alone trust them.

Kane stared at Aerrow, eying him up and down. He took in the young mans toned physique, his ragged scars and his fearsome angular tattoos, as well as his just plain angry facial expression. Kane knew about his actions on the Ark, how he had kidnapped, tortured and murdered his girlfriend, his parents and three guards, before turning his blade on himself (of course, this wasn't the truth, but very few people knew what actually happened on that terrible day). Kane certainly didn't like Aerrow, much less trust him. He was however, a member of the 100 and therefore it was Kane's duty as elected chancellor to take him back to the camp.

Aerrow saw the emotions flash across Kane's face as the older man pondered what to make of him. He saw anger, fear, bewilderment and confusion. Not for the first time, Aerrow had no idea what to do. The appearance of the Ark survivors had taken him completely by surprise. At least with Bellamy, Monroe and Sterling he wasn't on his own anymore. He wasn't however sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

The appearance of the Ark survivors also stirred something else in him though

"Shirt" he said to Kane. It was so quiet that Kane barely picked it up

"what?" he asked

"A shirt" Aerrow said, voice still very quiet, as if he was afraid to speak "please"

He may have changed greatly since arriving on the ground, but he was still very self-conscious of the ugly scars which adorned his body. He was ashamed by them, and never wanted anyone to see them. Now was no different.

Kane stared at Aerrow once more, unable to comprehend the boy's mindset. Only a minute ago he had brutally murdered a grounder and now? Now he was scared and diminutive. V_ulnerable._

Kane took pity on him and reached into his supply bag and pulled out a spare black, long-sleeved shirt. Aerrow put in on hurriedly before anyone saw his bare flesh. The shirt hugged his skin which he didn't like. He had decided at this stage that it was best to remain as anonymous as possible until he could get more information as to what Kane, Abby and the others were planning. He could hide his scars, but he couldn't hide his physique.

Abby walked up to where Bellamy and Aerrow were standing. At first sight, she wasn't the most intimidating person but she was highly intelligent, with the sharpness of mind to match and a ruthless determination to do what she felt was right. Aerrow knew to be wary of what she was capable of. After all, she was the only person to know the truth about what happened to him on the Ark without him actually telling them.

She glanced briefly at Aerrow before walking directly up to Bellamy, who stood shakily and had blood all over his face courtesy of the beating he had received from Tristan.

"You're injured" she said to him, reaching for her med-bag

"I'm fine" Bellamy panted in a rough voice "I need to get back to the drop ship"

"Hey" Abby said quickly "where's Clarke? Is she alright?"

At the mention of her name, Aerrow was unable to stop himself from closing his eyes tightly and turning away. Abby knew nothing of his past relationship with her daughter, or the love he still held for her, and he intended on keeping it that way, but he couldn't control his emotions in the way he used to.

"She was when we left" Bellamy said "we'll take you to her"

Aerrow knew this wasn't true. Unlike Bellamy, he had escaped the fire by climbing on top of the drop ship, and the next day when he climbed back down, no one was left. He even searched the drop ship, but all he found was the unmoving body of Raven, who he assumed was dead. He found tracks leading away from the drop ship, but they had abruptly disappeared, which was when he first met Scar.

The events of the past 3 days finally caught up with im and he was forced to put his head in his hands and sit down against a tree.

Bellamy began walking off in the direction of the drop ship, but was called back by Kane, who went off to talk to Sinclair, the head of the engineering department. It was only then that Bellamy noticed Aerrow

"hey, what's up?" he asked, walking over to his comrade.

Aerrow was about to answer when Kane came walking back over

"you two, lead the way" he commanded to Aerrow and Bellamy, as Aerrow slowly got back to his feet

"Hey, wait" Bellamy said to Kane, before turning to face Aerrow again "you know something, don't you?"

Aerrow struggled momentarily to find the words. He still couldn't accept that they were gone. That _she _was gone "they're not there" he said, staring at no-one "they're not at the drop ship"

"how can you be sure?" Kane said immediately

"I was there" He replied, his voice shaking slightly "they're gone"

"when were you there?" Abby asking, her heart in her mouth at the thought of not being able to find her daughter

"three days ago"

"well they might have come back"

"no you don't understand" Aerrow shouted. He was starting to lose his control. He could feel the anger rising in him once more "they were taken"

Kane paused, his earlier concerns about the danger Aerrow posed now elevated by his outburst

"you don't know that" he said sternly "now take us there"

Aerrow glared at Kane for a few seconds, before Bellamy put his hand on his shoulder and said "lets go" before leading Kane, Abby and six other guards in the direction of the drop ship. Aerrow lingered for a few moments, debating what to do, but eventually he turned around and followed Bellamy and the others.

…

"Have you seen Finn?" Bellamy asked as he and Aerrow walked side by side. "No" Aerrow replied simply "have you?"

"neither of us made it to the drop ship before the doors closed. We knew the fire was coming so we ran, but we got separated. I don't know if he made it out or not"

Aerrow stared down at the ground. Bellamy's news meant Finn was more than likely dead, either by flame or by grounder

"Who's your new friend" Bellamy spoke up, trying to break the depressive mood. He gestured to the Lace Monitor on Aerrow's shoulder

Aerrow glanced at the lizard before facing directly ahead once more

"_Scarafa_" he answered, the word rolling effortlessly off his tongue but in such a way that it gave the word meaning, importance.

Bellamy eyed his counterpart as they walked. He was very different since he had last seen him, in the battle with the grounders. He seemed distant, a whirlwind of emotions triggered by the events that had taken place since landing on the ground. Bellamy had already seen how quick to anger he was. Bellamy had seen his anger before, but he was always in control of it. Now it was different, it was like the anger was controlling him. However, Bellamy also detected an underlying sadness in Aerrow, everything from his posture to his eyes radiated a great despair that had wrapped itself around him like a giant constricting python, and sucked all the life out of him. His accomplice, Sara, was nowhere to be seen so he figured she must have been killed in the battle. He felt sorry for Aerrow, but he had lost people too. Like him, Aerrow needed to accept it and move on.

Eventually, the drop ship came into view and accompanying it was the pungent stench of rotting flesh. Aerrow and Bellamy crouched down and moved quickly and silently through the woods as the instincts they had honed on the ground took over. They passed the bodies of dead kids and grounders alike, all variously shot, speared or stabbed. The whole area smelt of death.

They came to a stop about 20 metres from the remains of the wall that had been built to protect the camp.

"its too quiet" Bellamy breathed

"I said they weren't here" Aerrow hissed, although it was directed more at Kane than Bellamy

"We'll check it out anyway" Kane said

Aerrow made to move forward but Kane stopped him by grabbing his arm "we'll take it from here" the chancellor said

Aerrow glared at Kane

"Banks, Scanlon, you stay with them. We'll signal once were sure its safe" Kane continued before putting his rifle to his shoulder and moving forward

"And if its not?" Aerrow demanded, stopping Kane in his tracks "you've never fought the grounders up close, you have no idea what they're like. I do"

Kane returned Aerrow's icy glare "which is exactly why you are staying here. You're dangerous. I know what you did, switchblade. We may have let you live on the Ark but mark my words if you so much as touch one of these people, I will not hesitate to kill you"

Aerrow didn't blink "go ahead" he said roughly. He shook his head slightly "I'm not afraid to die"

Kane said nothing. With one last cold look at Aerrow, he and the others moved out and entered the camp. Bellamy and Aerrow exchanged angry glances. They were just as frustrated as each other about not being able to go in as well. With nothing else to do, they began pacing back and forth impatiently.

A few minutes later, the call came out from inside the wall that a stretcher was needed. Bellamy and Aerrow stopped pacing instantly. They both glanced at each other. If a stretcher was needed, that meant their people were there after all.

They both began running towards the entrance only to be stopped by the two guards Kane had left to watch them in case of just such an occurrence.

Bellamy and Aerrow stared at each other through gritted teeth. Both knew what needed to be done. Bellamy nodded at Aerrow slightly and the response was instantaneous.

Aerrow instantly grabbed one guard's arm and kicked his knee in, then ducked a punch from the other guard and gave him and elbow to the face for his trouble, before throwing the first guard over his shoulder and into the ground. Meanwhile, the other guard raised his rifle at Aerrow only to be struck on the back of the head by Bellamy, and he too fell to the ground.

Bellamy and Aerrow raced inside the camp.

It was exactly as it was when Aerrow had last been there. A sea of ash and burnt skeletons, not a living soul in sight save for the guards investigating the area.

"you were right" Bellamy said to Aerrow, unable to disguise the disappointment in his voice

Just at that moment though, Kane came out of the drop ship, supporting the limping figure of John Murphy

"there were hundreds of them" Murphy muttered to Kane "if it wasn't for Raven, I don't know what would've happened"

Aerrow and Bellamy walked slowly towards the two. Aerrow could see the anger in Bellamy's eyes, and rightly so. Murphy was a violent psychopath and had murdered two people, shot Raven and then tried to hang Bellamy.

"Bellamy" Murphy said, seeing him walking towards him "you're ah… you're alive"

Suddenly, Bellamy charged forward and crash tackled Murphy out of Kane's grip and drove him into the ground

"yeah I'm alive!" he shouted as he threw punched into Murphy's already bloody face "you murdering son of a bitch!"

Kane watched the situation unfold almost in amusement before casually nodding to the guard next to him, who drew his shock baton and jabbed it into Bellamy's side. Bellamy convulsed as the electricity entered his body and he fell off of Murphy and lay on the ground, wheezing and gasping for air.

Kane stood over Bellamy, almost triumphantly. Kane had about as much trust for the older Blake sibling as he did for Aerrow, after he shot the then-chancellor Thelonius Jaha to get on the drop ship. "Place him under arrest" Kane said to the two guards

"hey what the hell are you doing?" Aerrow spoke up angrily as the guards cuffed Bellamy's hands together "You don't understand. Murphy murdered two of our people. He shot another and he tried to hang Bellamy"

"I don't care" Kane said coldly, walking over until he was standing just centimetres from Aerrow's face "you are not animals!"

Aerrow said nothing. He stared angrily at Kane. Kane stood about 5 centimetres taller than him, but Aerrow wasn't scared. Unseen by Kane, Aerrow clenched his fist. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself back.

"There are rules. Laws" Kane said, standing back and addressing the others, but there was no doubt he was directing his comments to Aerrow and Bellamy.

Kane then faced Bellamy "you are not in control here anymore" he said sternly, before turning away to help Murphy up.

"And you are, huh?" Aerrow shouted, finally snapping. It was totally unfair. Kane knew nothing of what he, Bellamy, or any of the others had been through on the ground, and yet he had assumed control as soon as he arrived. It made Aerrow sick. He hated him. "You think that you can come down here after we fought our asses off to survive, to let YOU know Earth was survivable after YOU sent us down to die"

Kane remained unmoved "yes" he said "you are criminals, not leaders"

Aerrow stood dead still, breathing heavily, before suddenly he launched himself at Kane

In an instant, Kane found himself being lifted off his feet and pushed back into the wall of the drop ship. Aerrow gripped Kane's collar with one hand, while battering his face with punch after punch with the other

"I'm sick of hearing you talk" he hissed as he lay down another punch "you have no idea what we've been through"

He paused. Out of the corner of his eye, Aerrow spotted a particular skeleton. It was relatively small and had a silver knife lying on top of it. It was Sara's skeleton. What had once been a bright, vibrant young girl was now nothing more than carbon. And for what?

Tears started forming in Aerrow's eyes as he lost all control "YOU KNOW NOTHING!" he screamed at Kane.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and Aerrow dropped to the ground, shot through the shoulder by one of the guards.

Breathing heavily with one hand clutching his jaw, Kane stood over Aerrow. "What I know is that you're a killer, Eroxin, and you've just confirmed that. We call you switchblade for a reason. It is a deserved title"

Aerrow made to get up again but Kane but his boot on Aerrow's chest and pushed him back into the ground, before drawing his pistol and aiming it squarely at Aerrow's head. "I told you I'd kill you if you attacked us" he said coldly

Aerrow glared at Kane, daring him to pull the trigger.

Kane prepared to draw the safety catch back, but was stopped by Abby "Not here" she said quietly

Kane paused, not wanting to give Aerrow another second chance. He didn't deserve it. But eventually, he lowered the gun and put it back in its holster, before motioning for the guards to cuff Aerrow and put him over with Bellamy.

Just then, the final two guards came out of the drop ship, carrying a stretcher on which Raven lay.

"Raven" Aerrow breathed, staring at the limp body of the girl who, three days ago, he left for dead

"she's lost a lot of blood" Abby said to him "it's a miracle she's still alive"

"I left her here. I thought she was dead" Aerrow whispered slowly. He was shocked more than he should have been. He was so sure that Raven was dead. If he had paid more attention he could have helped her, and she could have told him what happened to Clarke and the others. But instead he had left her behind. That was who he was now, who he had become.

Bellamy and Aerrow sat together on a log. Aerrow's swords had been taken from him and now lay discarded outside the camp wall. All he had left was Scar, who lay curled up at his feet.

Bellamy stared at Aerrow. One more question gnawed away at him, and as much as he didn't want to ask, he needed to know

"where's Sara?" he asked. Aerrow froze instantly "is she-"

"Gone" Aerrow interrupted "just like Clarke, Arianna and everyone I ever cared about"

"who's Arianna?"

Aerrow paused. He pulled the braided strands of hair over his shoulder and held the yellow feather in it in his hand. He wore it is Sara's memory. "somebody I used to know" he said quietly

One of the guards walked over to them "we're moving out soon" he said to them before walking off again

"This is stupid" Bellamy said to Aerrow "this is where they'll come back"

"They're not coming back" Aerrow growled "the grounders took them, and you know that"

Bellamy looked down sadly, accepting the truth. "so what do we do?" he asked

Aerrow ground his jaw. He tried to break the handcuffs but they were solid metal and weren't budging. "right now we've got no choice" he said "we go with Kane to the station. From there… I don't know. But we will find our friends"

Bellamy nodded "One question" he said "how many more of OUR people will be dead by then?"

Aerrow gave no answer. Instead, he rotated his head and stared sadly at Sara's skeleton

"It's time to go" one of the guards said as two of them marched over and pulled the two to their feet. Aerrow shook his shoulders in an attempt to escape but it was pointless. Without the use of his hands he would be dead within a day.

As they marched out of the remains of the camp, Aerrow saw his swords lying next to the wall. He also saw Scar lying on the ground beside them. He locked eyes with his monitor lizard, and nodded at him, before he was pushed forward by one of the guards

Eventually, with tired legs and hungry stomachs, Kane's team emerged from the trees into a massive clearing and there, bathed majestically in the afternoon sunlight, was the remains of Alpha station, dubbed 'Camp Jaha' in honour of the man who sacrificed himself so his people could get to the ground.

"Home sweet home" one of the guards said to his counterpart

Staring at the station, Aerrow wasn't sure if it was home, or a prison.

**Loved writing this chapter, love the interacting between Aerrow and Bellamy and the hostility between Aerrow and Kane. Stay tuned for more**


End file.
